


Having a Bad Time

by Pythonmelon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pythonmelon/pseuds/Pythonmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking into the many pasts, the many futures, the many times where Papyrus isn't as safe as he could be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a Bad Time

It was happening again. He could see it, clear as day, as the hours ticked by in a matter of seconds just outside his perception. Him waiting here as the already-rank spaghetti in the fridge turned to festering. The door never opened. The mailbox next to his crowded. The streets emptied. He quaked silently before hearing the downstairs door creak open.  
Sans nearly dropped his trombone (Heh. Bone.) and shook his head. It rattled somewhere in the back as the hollow became just that once again. Setting the instrument aside, he cracked the door allowing a little more light from his countless lava lamps spill onto the carpet. “Papyrus, you home?”   
“I have a date!” Jovially, scrambling into his room to put away and prepare his interests and oddities to entertain. Yep, he was home. Safe and sound. The best he could have been.   
He knew what was coming, but still had to focus extraordinarily hard on not flinching when the monster awaited him in the living room. It wasn’t a monster, though. It was just a kid. It always had been. He had his horn in hand again (it was one of the few things he put honest effort into) and fumbled out a short, happy tune before letting them have their privacy.


End file.
